Born a Bomb
by takemi hiro
Summary: Injected with something as a child, Stephanie is a ticking time bomb. Will she be diffused in time, or will she go off?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC's  
**

**Criticism is welcome.**

**Prelude**

The nurse administered the sedative. The woman's eyes began to droop. "Alright hun, just relax, let yourself drift off" the nurse said soothingly. The husband was sitting on a stool holding his wife's hand as she drifted off, the woman was now completely unconscious, the nurse shooed the husband out of the surgery room.

After a few minutes the doctor entered the surgery room, "Is she under?" the doctor questioned the nurse who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Dr. Bishop she is safely sedated".

"Then lets get this c-section done."

After the surgery Bishop handed the little newborn to the nurse who unseen, very quickly injected a small device in the side of the baby's neck, next to the main artery. Quickly concealing the injecting device back into her pocket and wiping off the baby's neck, and handing the she-child to the next awaiting nurse who took the baby to the intensive care wing of the hospital. The little baby was a premi, born three months early, the child would be in intensive care until she was bigger and fully developed.


	2. Chapter 2, Recaptured

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Criticism and Ideas are welcome**

**A thank you too MonkeyGirl13**

**As requested another chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

/Third person/Song - Banjo - by - Rascal Flatts/

"Can't catch me!" Stephanie yelled behind her, pumping her legs faster to keep from being caught by her younger brother, who was now almost her height and twice her muscle mass.

**When I lose my smile**

**And my thoughts get jumbled**

**When the air and bs get too thick**

**Can't take a breath without gettin sick**

**I've had enough of this concrete jungle**

"Oh yes I can!" Michael yelled back matching her strides. She may be older, but he was almost bigger than her now. He couldn't understand how he could be stronger but not faster than her. He worked out all the time, he wrestled, played football, and even tried hockey and tai-kwon-do for a few years each. Yet no matter how hard he trained, he could never match her speed.

**I grab my truck and drive**

**I pick up my baby**

**She jumps in with a kiss and a hey**

**We exit off that old highway**

**Sometimes you gotta go beyond the pavement**

**Ya gotta go deep**

**Way on back**

**Cross a few creeks**

**And a couple little shacks**

They were at Stephanie's grandparents acreage for a fun day and she knew smoores would happen shortly after sundown. Stephanie had five siblings, one older sister, three younger sisters, and a younger brother.

**Ya gotta get lost**

**Way on out**

**Crickets and frogs**

**Yea your getting close now**

**And ya kick it into four wheel drive when you run out of road**

**And you go and go and ya go go go**

**Till ya hear that banjo**

It took an hour to get home, after the bonfire the three youngest had started a game of hide and go seek, after two am came, their parents called them all to go home. Stephanie can over holding her nose, it had somehow gotten broken but she wouldn't say how. Michael stood off to the side looking quite guilty, but their mom and dad were too busy with the bleeding, broken nose to notice. So with the late night trip to the emergency room, it was well into 6am by the time everyone got home.

/Stephanie's POV ~ point of view/

I was taken into the emergency room because my little brother, trying to use his martial arts skills, decided to sneak up and scare me while we were playing hide-n-go seek in the dark. It was ok except I stood up to move thinking he was gone, he jumped out and scared me, misjudging his distance and ended up knocking me face first, or rather nose first, into the tree I had been hiding behind. It didn't really hurt that bad, it was actually kinda funny after the nose surgery, apparently I had burst several blood vessels in my face that needed emergency attention. I suppose it might have been the meds they put me on, but after the surgery, I found the whole deal rather hilarious.

/Nurse's POV/

She was older now, nearing her retirement with very little set aside. Her run in with Bishop and the failure of the devices proper insertion caused the gps in the device to short malfunction. But when she saw the name of her night patient, her hopes of a wealthy retirement went through the roof. After telling Stephanies father that surgery was required, which was only a small stretch, the night nurse ushered Stephanie into a small surgery room, much like the one she was born in. The night nurse gave Stephanie a light sedative, not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her unaware of what was actually going on.

After fixing Stephanie's nose, the night nurse turned to her real reason for dealing with the patient herself. the tiny device was delicate, it only took a slight nudge to set it in the correct position and activate the gps unit. After this task was completed she had the girl released. After releasing the young woman, the night nurse pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had avoided for almost twenty years.

"Hello Dr. Bishop, I have some very good news for you sir."

/Third person/Song - Ain't it fun - by - Paramore/

The summer passed by too fast. As another semester of college assaulted her mind, Stephanie braved the assault with her best friend. Making her way home after a night class, Steph hummed, her currently favorite song. She got to her car after a short walk, berating herself for not parking closer, she was unaware of the danger she was in. She dropped her keys trying to get all her books into her car, bending over to find them after getting her books wrestled into her little car, a moonlight shadow darkened the ground next to her as a male voice spoke startling her.

**I don't mind**

**Letting you down easy but just give it time**

**if it don't hurt now than just wait just wait a while**

**you're not the big fish in the pond no more**

**you are what they're feeding on**

"Well dear, it took me too long to find you."

Stephanie stiffened a bit, standing up and turning around to face the person. A man in a dark suit and tie looked her over as steph's internal creeper detetor went off.

**So what are you gonna do when the world don't open up for you**

**what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you**

"I see you have grown up into a very successful young lady." He smiled attempting to look pleasant.

"Thank you" Steph said a little stiffly. Still attempting to locate her keys she spotted them in his hand as they glinted in the moonlight.

**Ain't it fun**

**Livin in the real world**

**Ain't it good**

**Being all alone**

Bishop noticed the fear in her face as he twirled the keys in his hands absentmindedly. He smiled again, finding her was too easy, so what if the mutation had been unsuccessful, the test baby had survived to adulthood, which was far more than any of the others had done.

"Come now my dear." Bishop purred to the girl, who was looking more frightened by the moment.

Steph bolted heading towards the road that circled the campus, her best friend lived right across the street from the campus, if Steph could just reach her dorm she would be safe. Bishop watched her run for a moment chuckling to himself. With a flick of his wrist the two men with him took of after her, quickly catching up to her, they hauled her back to their master.

"Goodnight my dear" bishop said as he sedated her with the syringe he had in his pocket. Getting into a limo that pulled up he put the girl on the seat across from him. Finally, he had the start of an answer to his prayers, and his turtle problems.

Steph woke up to a bright light above her. She tried to move but found she was strapped down my her ankles and wrists. There was a table on wheels that had different surgical tools on it, she tried to reach it to no avail. The straps held her down tight, cutting into her wrists as she tried to get loose. Steph struggled against the bonds trying to find a weak or loose spot. The door to the room flew open and she immediately stopped her struggling and pretended to be unconscious. She heard fighting noises, the sound of heavy breathing and fists connecting with flesh making horrid sounds. Steph chanced it and opened her eyes, what she saw made her squeal in fear.


	3. Chapter 3, The Great Escape

Sorry for the long wait, I got promoted to assistant store manager over the summer which kept me pretty busy. As an apology I made this chappy longer. I am gonna keep the chapters to at least this long... gonna try and make em alot longer though.  
Hope you all like, criticism is welcome.

Oh a shoutout to Stephanie McCool - hope you like where I'm going with the story. ;-)

Disclaimer, don't own, wish i did, blah blah, oc's are mine.

**Raph; **Do you have to do dis every time?

**me; **Yes, now shush.

**Mikey; **yea shush,

Thwack!

**Mikey; **owwwww

**Raph; **quiet ya bonehead.

**Leo; **(stands up) cmon guys she needs to get to the story.

**me; **(throws popcorn) Down in front!

When we left her last,

Steph woke up to a bright light above her. She tried to move but found she was strapped down by her ankles and wrists. There was a table on wheels that had different surgical tools on it, she tried to reach it to no avail. The straps held her down tight, cutting into her wrists as she tried to get loose. Steph continued to struggle against the bonds trying to find a loose or weak spot. The door to the room flew open with a bang and she immediately stopped her struggling and attempted to look unconscious. She heard fighting noises, the sound of heavy breathing and fists connecting with flesh making horrid sounds. Steph chanced it and opened her eyes, what she saw made her squeal in fear.

...

Bishop held a surgical knife over her abdomen as a giant reptile in a blue mask fought to keep the knife from being plunged into her. Squirming akwardly in fear she managed to move her middle enough that the knife was not directly over her. Blowing out a breath blue pushed against the knife and it plunged with such velocity and force into the fabric of the table that it shook Steph and she screamed in panic. Bishop, being caught off guard by the release of the knife, was knocked through the wall and out of sight. Slicing through her leather bonds with his swords in one fluid motion, she squealed at the closeness of the blades to her skin.

\\Steph's POV\\

I tried to stand but it felt as though a very heavy weight was pushing down upon me. My head felt like it was full of lead weights and my legs felt like jello. I fell to the floor as soon as I tried to stand up. He held out his hand to me and I took it cautiously, mentally noting he had two fingers and a large opposable thumb to go along with his green skin. He put his arm around me after helping me to my feet, he kept one blade at the ready.

"cmon lets get you out of here" he said I just nodded my head. What else was I supposed to do? Fight him so that the psycho who kidnapped me could do whatever mad scientist experiment he concocted in his sick head? I don't think so. We rounded a corner and a couple of guys in matrix like outfits wearing sunglasses inside like douche-bags tried to get me away from blue. He fended them off easily. He hurried through different corridors and up a flight of stairs running into another one of whatever blue was, cept this one was wearing a red mask and had angry eyes that looked me over like I was gonna stab him or something. He spoke up as some weirdo in a hockey mask joined us.

"Where ya been fearless? We've been tryna get ya attention fo tha last past five minutes" the red one growled.

"Yea Donnie found april and they are headed to the battleshell" the hockey masked dude said.

"Bishop broke my shell cell" blue replied calmly. Red's eyes changed to a strange emotion I couldn't read. He growled again and waived his hand at me.

"So you save one of his nurses!" red ground out pointing a sai at my throat getting irritated. An embarrassing whimper escaped my closed mouth. I was very afraid red seemed like a, stab first - ask questions later kinda person. Blue seemed calm as he looked at me then back to red.

"Raph she was strapped down to a medical bed" blue said slowly pushing reds had down. (I guess his name is raph not red)

Raph let his hand lower the irritation in his eyes dimming for a moment. I tried to stand more on my own holding onto blue's arm as support standing a bit behind him.

"when I get my hands on bishop for kidnappin april, he is gonna pray for death!" Raph said as the anger in his eyes reached an inferno.

"No we need to get out of here before the bomb goes off" blue said. I felt my eyes grow to the size of saucers when he said that. I was in and out of it cause of whatever sedative that hadn't left my system but my mind went off with a bunch of alarms when I heard 'bomb'. My fear abated a bit when he picked me up and smiled at me just a bit, at least I think it was a smile, it could have been a grimace, it was a little hard to tell.

Raph motioned to let blue lead and we took off, blue carrying me, raph and hockey mask right on his heels. We went up so many flights of stairs I lost count. We reached a door that lead to the outside, blue still carrying me. I felt safe with blue, my protector.

/Leonardo's POV/

She held on tightly to me as we ran to the battleshell disguised as a moving truck, Donnie already had April taken care of with help from Mikey. We got to the battleshell, climbing in and sitting down she curled into me, clinging to me like a lifeline. I had never had a girl quite so close to me. Sure April had hugged me before, but this was something completely different. I told Donnie to drive to the hospital, we would drop her off there. The others seemed not to care she was in the battleshell, I shifted so that she was sitting in the seat next to me and she clung to my arm, I pulled my arm out from her grasp as she dozed off and put my arm around her shoulders rubbing her shoulder with my thumb. The movement startled her awake and she snapped upright, she looked right into my eyes. I got ready for the freaked out scream that I felt was coming, but it didn't she just looked at me seemingly to contemplate something. After a moment she sighed a resigned look crossed her face.

/Steph's POV/

He was not completely human just like me, I could hide what was strange about me from everyone. I felt him shift me so that I was sitting next to him and I held on to his arm, I felt the sedative still in my system I kept dozing off because of it. He pulled his arm from my grasp and put it around me, I sat up straight trying to stay awake, I looked at him and contemplated showing him, I figured I might as well tell, I couldn't go to the hospital again, ever since I broke my nose my mutation has gotten worse, my human ears have gotten smaller and sit closer to my head, and my 'other' ears have gotten bigger and harder to keep down under my hair, as well as my tail has gotten longer and I get butt cramps hiding it during school. I sighed resigned to just showing him, I let my ears perk up, they look a bit like fox ears but bigger, and my tail found its way out from its hiding spot to lay limply by me showing my drowsiness. He looked startled his eyes going between my face, my ears, and my tail. I heard a 'What tha!' from across the battleshell as Raph noticed too causing Donnie to look back and swerve to a stop spinning around in his chair.

/third person POV/

Leo felt shocked, she was a mutant! With fox ears and a tail, she looked into her lap either embarrassed or scared he couldn't tell. In truth she felt a little of both, nervous as to how they would react to her mutation. Raph glared at her not sure what to make of her reveal. Donnie came back to check her over, his scientist mind completely intrigued by her mutation.  
Mikey started bouncing in his seat "Awww she is sooo cute!"  
She let out a breath feeling the pinching pain from hiding her tail abate. Donatello poked her tail and she made it twitch hitting him on the part of his face where his nose should be. She smirked the drugs in her system still making her drowsy and loopy. Mikey laughed.

/Leonardo's POV/

"Well I guess we can't take her to the hospital" I blew out a breath knowing master splinter won't like it, but we couldn't take her to the hospital because of her mutation. The others nodded their heads, all except for Raph who continued to glare in her general direction. Donnie went back to driving taking a tight turn to go home.

She looked at me her eyes pleading one of her ears trained on Raph, her tail betraying her fear.  
"If I fall asleep, will you still be here when I wake up?" Her eyes continued to implore me.  
I nodded my head and smiled "Yes". That placated her, she sighed and relaxed against my plastron, tracing invisible patterns on it as her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. We arrived at the abandoned garage that served as an entrance to our lair. I gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. Donnie came over and inspected her again, satisfied that she was unhurt he moved off to his own room quietly waving goodnight to me. The others looked in her direction as they moved off to their respective rooms. I went to my own, introductions could wait till tomorrow.


End file.
